


How to Be an Avenger

by CSwartz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSwartz/pseuds/CSwartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always thought he was meant to work alone. There was never any reason to think otherwise. His dad had been in charge so he was in charge, even if he didn't want it.<br/>He thought he wanted Lydia, but he got a team of highly dangerous and, let's face it, emotionally unstable people. Spies, Super Soldiers, snarky PA's-- CEO's, Agents, and bodyguards. Not to mention arch enemies he wasn't prepared for all thrown together in his house and life.<br/>Peter and his stupid Avengers Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Continuation of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf as Avengers.  
> Included: Relationships according to the Teen Wolf Fandom and The Avengers Fandom. Characters are matched according to my personal opinions.  
> I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Teen Wolf and the directors and writers of Teen Wolf. These characters' roles belong to The Avengers and the directors, comic writers of The Avengers.  
> I'm just playing with them.  
> This is a fanfiction.

Stiles always thought he was meant to work alone. There was never any reason to think otherwise. His dad had been in charge so he was in charge, even if he didn't want it.  
He thought he wanted Lydia, but he got a team of highly dangerous and, let's face it, emotionally unstable people. Spies, Super Soldiers, snarky PA's-- CEO's, Agents, and bodyguards. Not to mention arch enemies he wasn't prepared for all thrown together in his house and life.  
Peter and his stupid Avengers Initiative.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DEATON, pull up the specs for the new suit. I want it a different color and size. Make me look bigger than Derek!"  
Somehow despite all of his programming, DEATON as managed to use silence as a tool to communicate his disapproval again. Stiles really should have thought this through.  
"Fine. Same size as the rest of them. Different colors though."  
"Very good, sir.  
Stiles leaned back on his chair in his workshop and stretched. As always there was twinge near his reactor and his brain went in a different direction. 

What would his life be like if he hadn't become a superhero? More and more frequently that question popped up in his brain and more often then not he would squash it down before it took root.

Bang. Bang.

Stiles turned to look at the door of his workshop. Scott was knocking while looking at a clip board. He found himself genuinely grinning at his friend and let him in. Scott walked in with a smile.

"You know I gave you a code for the keypad right?"  
"You also said to only use it for emergencies, Stiles."  
Stiles blinked at that.  
"I did? Huh. Disregard that. I like you better. So what do you have there Dr. McCall?"  
Scott handed over the clipboard to Stiles.  
"It's the results of the last battle. Did you know that that giant squid had come from an alternate dimension where it's ink was a poison specifically geared to melt metal of any kind? SHIELD did some tests on it and sent me some of the results. They're putting them in some of Allison's Widow Bites."  
Stiles nods his head at that and continues to look through the data. He see that the SHIELD tested it on some of the scrap metal from one of his suits.  
"Hell no!"  
Scott looked sheepish at that and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"I was wondering if you saw that yet. You were too calm."  
"They tested it on my suit?! My suit! Scott, that's sacrilegious! That's just fucking cruel! Science-bro! Come on!"  
Scott nodded his head in what Stiles hopes is solidarity.  
"That's what I told them. They didn't even want you to know but I decided it was best for the entire team to know."  
Stiles turned to look at Scott with wide horror-filled eyes.  
"You told Derek? Shit."  
Scott smiles at him.  
"I find it interesting that it doesn't worry you that a super spy knows how to disintegrate your suit but the guy your obviously crushing on does."  
"I AM NOT CRUSHING ON DEREK!!!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------

The Stilinski Mansion has since, somehow, turned into the Avengers mansion. Where each Avenger had their own suites, training room, and weapon room. Of course Stiles kept the biggest set of rooms for himself. Scott has his own lab which is on a different floor than his, for safety reasons. Erica had her own everything in one of the guest houses. No one wanted that to happen. Or hear whatever went on between her and Boyd. Isaac got the suite on the top floor because he liked nests and stuff. Stiles wasn't completely sure.  
Stiles didn't want to know anything about his "houseguests" until he absolutely needed to. They were his teammates. He didn't get along with any of them except Scott, Vernon Boyd, and Lydia. Some of them were there and some of them weren't. It didn't matter to him unless someone showed up late for a fight or mission or whatever SHIELD was calling it these days.  
Stiles was on his way to see Allison when he almost ran into Isaac.  
"Isaac! My feathered friend! Guess what?"  
Isaac sighed.  
"What?"  
"CHICKEN butt!"  
"Ha ha Stiles. Very funny. Have you seen Danny? He was supposed to meet me in the library or whatever it is you call it to give me some mission parameters and he wasn't in there."  
Stiles stroked his invisible facial hair.  
"Well, have you checked your rooms? Maybe he went there? You know, more often than not you're late to meetings."  
Isaac rolled his eyes and then crossed his beefy arms in front of him.  
"I'm not as late as you are. Besides I'm on my way now."  
Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically.  
"Or, here's an idea, you could just ask DEATON where he is."  
Stiles walked away to finish his look for Allison. Which also included a pit stop to the kitchen for food. Unfortunately, Derek was there too. Eating what was, probably, his tenth bowl of cereal that day.  
"Stiles."  
"Derek."  
Stiles grabbed a coffee cup to fill with his nectar of goodness and then grabbed the makings of a sandwich.

The kitchen was silent for the entire time Stiles was making his sandwich. When he was getting ready to leave was the time when Derek decided to speak.  
"We have a team meeting tonight, Stiles."  
He turned to look at Derek and stared at him for a moment.  
"Sorry I have a date tonight. I can't make it."  
Derek glared at him.  
"Cancel it. I'm sure Lydia will understand."  
Stiles smirked at him.  
"Lydia and I aren't dating anymore, Cap."  
Derek smiled, his face brightening up.  
"Then it should be easier to cancel."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. The struggles of a genius.  
"It's business meeting date. Ethan will be crushed if I missed it."  
Derek stared at him dumbly before he smiled.  
"Ethan?"  
"Ethan is an engineer. He's interested in my proposal for clean energy. He's also attractive. So we're having a dinner meeting. I don't understand why this is a big deal, Derek."  
Derek turned back to his bowl, his ears turning a bright pink.  
"It's not a big deal. I just don't think it's necessary to miss every team meeting. You can have a pass on this one Stiles but that's it. Schedule around them."  
Stiles glares at Derek.  
"It's not like there's an actual schedule Derek! You schedule them all willy nilly whenever you want. I am a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist! I have shit to do. I can only be so flexible, Captain!"  
Derek swallowed and nodded at him. Stiles took his sandwich and left. He was walking towards the archery range when Erica came out of no where.  
"You are too hard on the Captain, Stilinski. That is not the way to talk to him."  
Stiles took a vicious bite out of his sandwich. Chewed hard and loud before answering.  
"He's a dick, Erica. An honorable dick but still a dick nonetheless."  
She smirked at him.  
"Well, I just heard that you don't care about your partner's genitalia, Stiles. I'm sure you both will work it out."  
She fled quickly, or dangerously loped away. Depends on Erica's moods. He finished his sandwich before he walked into the range.  
This day just keeps getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, might I suggest looking for Agent Argent in the communal training room?"  
"Thanks, DEATON."  
Stiles whipped out his StilinPad for what felt like the hundredth time today. He was scrolling through the list of appointments that Lydia had made. He found himself wanting to cancel all of them but knew he had to try to make at least three to keep her happy.  
The doors slid open and he was greet with the sight of Allison throwing knives at a dummy from thirty feet away.  
"Ally! Agent Awesome! My terrifying Agent of Cool!"  
Allison rolled her eyes at Stiles but was totally smirking in amusement, Stiles could tell.  
"What, Stilinski?"  
"Did you know about SHIELD testing on my equipment?"  
Allison rolled her shoulder and turned to give him a look. If it had been anyone else, Stiles would have said it was sympathetic, but it wasn't and on Allison it looked like amused pity.  
"I did but that doesn't mean that I agree with them. Although it probably is a good thing to know that an alternate universe has the ability to spit out a creature that can melt metal and potentially kill you faster than a regular super villain. I thought you might appreciate looking at it from that point of view. Also Derek would seriously maim anyone in SHIELD who would use it against you."  
Stiles looked deadpan in her eyes.  
"I'm sick of everyone insinuating things are happening between me and Captain Spandex. Side note: Can we get Danny on this? SHIELD liaison and all that? One less thing for me to worry about. I'll email him."  
"Sir, it is currently 4 pm. You have cancelled all of your appointments for today except for two and one of them is 30 minutes. Shall I call Jackson to ready the car?"  
Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  
"What's the appointment at 4:30 for again, DEATON?"  
"It's with Marin Morrell, sir."  
"Tell Jackson to ready the car then."  
Allison put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.  
"You're still seeing Marin, then?"  
He nodded his head.  
"Good."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was sometime after his appointment with Ms. Morrell, that Stiles realized Allison knew why he was seeing Morrell. He shouldn't be surprised but he sort of is.  


Another thing to add to the list he was accumulating on her. Stiles knew he should be worried about all the information that Allison accumulated on him and everyone but he felt like if he did go Super-Villan on anyone he could trust her to do what needed to be done. Most likely anyone on the team now that he was thinking about it.  


Stiles was back in his lab again searching more information on invertebrates and how to incapacitate them effectively. Isaac dropped down from a vent silently and Stiles only knew because he installed another A.I. bot to let him know. He knew that he should find Isaac creeping in his vents to be worrisome, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a crap.  


"Stiles, I heard you and Derek are ignoring the serious UST that has been going on since that argument on the helicarrier. I want you to know that I'm with you on this. I definitely think the Captain can do better."  


Stiles turned to glare at him and Isaac laughed like the ass he was. He rolled his eyes at him and shrugged.  


"It's not as bad as you and Agent Mahealani. I can tell that he wants to lick your biceps. You want to feel his taser. It's like a win-win situation here. Jump his bones and get it over with. If you plan on giving me a lecture than you should come prepared for one too. I know everything."  


"Technically, sir, I know everything. You know things through my unprecedented intelligence."  


"DEATON, you only have intelligence because I created you! Stop sassing me!!!"  


Isaac looked perturbed and he couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh at the exchange or not. Stiles got that a lot now that he was thinking about it.  


"We'll make a bet then Stilinski! I bet that you won't be able to jump Derek's bones in a week."  


Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. He nodded and thought.  


"I bet the same with you and Agent Agent. If you lose you let me build you a new bow."  


"If you lose I get to choose the movie for the next three movie nights."  


Stiles brow furrowed.  


"What movie night?"  


"The ones that are going to start happening soon because Derek said we need to have more team camaraderie."  


He could feel that this was going to be a long week. How was he going to survive this and keep his sanity?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guessed who is who in this story? :)


End file.
